just a sweater
by Mixora
Summary: Oh for heaven's sake, it's just a sweater. RWHG. Fluff.


**just a sweater!**

**disclaimer: I have no claims to any of the characters or settings or anything.**

**a/n: wow, this is probably old. i found it floating around on my computer and decided to upload it before i forgot it again.**

I was just sitting in the common room, minding my own business, when something really embarrassing happened. And to explain, I have to back up a bit. It was a little bit after Christmas, and I was wearing my new sweater Mrs. Weasley had knitted. I didn't particularly like the color, but it was soft and comfortable and I wasn't one to be picky over clothes, anyway. Harry and Ron had left in disgust after I reminded them to study. _Boys._

The portrait swung open and the Weasley twins clambered through. The only other person in the room was Ginny, who was staring off into space. I looked down at my book and tried to concentrate, but I had a feeling they had something planned.

"Hermione!" exclaimed the one that was probably Fred. But could have been George.

"Fancy meeting you here," added the other one (George?).

"And studying, of all things," remarked one of the twins.

I rolled my eyes. "That's what _you_ ought to be doing, too." _Instead of bothering me_, I added silently. What was it with them? The whole family seemed to be slack about grades...well, not Percy...but I had to admit that his brothers were right, he was a bit of a prat.

"We'd much rather wander around..."

"And bother you."

"I noticed," I told them dryly, looking back at my Potions homework.

"You're no fun, Hermione," complained the twin on the right.

I glared at them. "I'm not here for your entertainment, Fred."

Both of them mock-gasped. "I'm not Fred," said the twin that I'd thought was Fred.

"He's George," added Fred. Or the twin who was saying he was Fred.

"Really, you're going to be part of the family soon-"

"You really need to tell us apart." finished the other twin.

What were they talking about? "Even your mother can't tell you two apart," I pointed out. "But what do you mean, part of the family?"  
"We've seen the way you look at our brother," George (?) said deviously.

"Wha-oh. Ron." I felt my face get red. "We're-we're just friends." Honestly, listen to me.

The twins acted like they hadn't even heard me. "You've already got your Weasley sweater-"

"Harry gets them, too!" I protested.

"Yeah, but we all know he and Ginny are going to be a thing," Fred said with a grin at his sister, who turned red and sank deeper into her chair.

I was pretty sure they were right about Ginny, but..."No." I said firmly. "We're not like that. We're just...us. I mean, we're best friends." Why was my mouth still moving?

"Aww, look," cooed one of the twins. "They're already an 'us'. Next thing you know it'll be long moonlit walks on the beach-"

"Hogwarts doesn't have a beach!"

"Candlelit dinners-"

"I don't even like candlelit dinners!" I wish they'd quit acting like I wasn't there. They really knew how to get under my skin. Must be a family gift.

"And then," George continued.

Fred put a giant grin on his face and began humming the wedding march. My face got even redder.

"We're not-"

"The lady doth protest too much," Fred confided to his twin. I was surprised...but I'd always known the twins were smart. In a useless sort of way.

"She's in denial," George agreed, with a fake expression of sadness.

"I don't like Ron like that!" I shouted, my face on fire.

"Oh really?" Fred asked, smiling innocently. "Is that why you doodled _that _on your Potions homework?" He pointed. I looked down and immediately tried to cover up where my idle hand had been doodling hearts with a single, three-letter name inside.

_Ron_.

That was embarrassing. "It wasn't on purpose! I was just...give that back!" I demanded, but the taller twins held it in the air, laughing.

"See you later-"

"Future sister-in-law!" They escaped, still holding my Potions homework. A second later, Ron and Harry came through the portrait hole. Oh, perfect timing, I thought with disgust.

"What was that about?" asked Ron, looking confused. As if I was going to tell him.

Harry grinned. "I have a feeling I know..." I shot him a dagger glare that said, you tell Ron and you _die_. He kept his mouth shut, but later when they were going up to their dormitory, he whispered in my ear.

"'Night, future Mrs. Weasley."

I let out something that was pretty close to a growl as I tore off after the Boy Who Lived. I only had to hope that Ron didn't hear.


End file.
